


Hate is such an Ancient Game

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Octavia, Again, All the time, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Every single time, High School, High school au trash, Jasper cant take care of himself, M/M, Monty the angry smol, Why do i hurt my son, as always, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU of Jonty, ft. The amazing Blake siblings. WARNING: I don't know if I'm going to have time to update this for a while, already working on 2 fics and finals are happening! But I've had this on my phone for a while and I just found it again and it's too cute not to post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is such an Ancient Game

Jasper saw them pushing through the crowded hallway, and knew he was in trouble. He sped up, finally breaking into a run, when someone roughly grabbed him around the waist and easily flung him into an old locker room. Despite the disparity of the situation, jasper couldn't help but internally roll his eyes at his own sad, sad physique. Jasper grabbed the edge of a wooden bench and pulled himself up, only to see five boys surrounding him, the door shut and locked. "Monty's not here with some clever escape plan now, is he?" One of them said snidely. Jasper yelled out in frustration and anger, launching himself at the bigger boy. The boy simply grabbed his skinny arms, laughing as Jasper made futile efforts to land a punch on him. Two others easily hauled him away, the skinny boy spitting and swearing. His arms were roughly yanked behind his back. Jasper struggled, kicking his feet and straining away. Suddenly, he felt something cool across his cheek. He slowly looked up. The first boy was holding a sharp silver knife to his cheek. Hardly daring to breathe, Jasper met his gaze. "Don't move," the boy commanded. Jasper's gaze followed the boys hand as he brought the knife to the bottom of his shirt, tearing off a strip of fabric and handing it to the boys holding him. They quickly tied together his wrists. Another strip of cloth was forced into his mouth and tied roughly around his head, his goggled knocked askew in the process. Jasper was forced onto his knees, hands roughly pulling his head up by his hair. "This-" a punch snaps his head to the side. He gasps, tasting blood. "Is for drugging us with those brownies. This-" his head was smacked to the side again- "is for getting us suspended. And this-" Jasper is kicked in the chest. Hard. He collapses to the ground, making pathetic noises through the cloth. "That's for you getting out of this. Lucky you, Monty taking all the blame, huh?" Jasper lunged at the boy's feet, easily kicked onto his back by the other. "Maybe not so lucky." The five boys surrounded him, jeering, kicking him hard, in the chest, the face, the legs. Jasper's vision went blurry, and, at long last, he blacked out. 

"Dude. Dude! Wake up, come on, man!" Jasper blinked his eyes open with difficulty, groaning. A girl with was shaking his shoulder, her eyes wide. Jasper attempted to scramble up, forgetting his hands were tied. The gag is out of his mouth, hanging around his neck. The girl sighed in relief. "Oh my god. I thought you were, like, dead." She gently helped him to sit up, and began pulling his hands loose. Jasper ducked his head. "I'm fine."  
Suddenly, the door banged open again.   
"Get away from him."   
Jasper's eyes widened. "Monty?! If they see you here you're dead, you're not allowed on campus, dude!" Monty ignored him, continuing to stare down the girl  
The girl lazily raised her arms in surrender. "Look, I had nothing to do with this. My brother and I just moved here, I was just checking out the school. Name's Octavia, Octavia Blake. "  
Jasper and Monty looked over to her. With her flawless makeup and fashionable clothing, she wasn't exactly a thug. Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Miss Octavia Blake, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Right now? Really? That is /so/ not game. Come on, let's get out of here." Monty said, still breathing heavily.  
"Monty, calm down. Everything's fine."  
"Everything is NOT fine, its barely been a week and already-"  
Jasper's hands were finally loose. He scrambled up, only to collapse against the wall. The girl- Octavia- grabbed his arm before he could fall with surprising strength. Monty rushed over to support his other side, lifting Jasper's arm around his shoulders. Jasper let out a huff, resigning himself to being manhandled. "I hate you both," he muttered.  
"You only just met me!" Octavia protested in a mock-offended tone.   
"Yeah, maybe not... Maybe not you..." Jasper stumbled, his eyes rolling up in their sockets as vertigo overcame him. 

Monty and Octavia quickly lowered jasper to the ground as gently as one could lower an unconscious dead weight to the ground.   
"What are we going to do?"  
Monty held up a finger. "There is no 'we' here. And I don't know."  
"OK, OK, sorry I got involved with your boyfriend."  
Monty blushed furiously. "He's not my- what?! Stop looking at me like that!"   
The girl was giving him the most aggravating "sure-he-isnt" smirk to grace this planet.   
Monty rolled his eyes, heroically attempting to ignore her. Jasper was definitely, tragically straight. He certainly made that clear by flirting with every girl he laid eyes on. Not that Monty noticed. Or cared. At all. Nope.  
"Well, anyways, we can't just leave him here."  
Monty bit his lip. "He can't come to my house, we're sort of banned from hanging out."  
"Your parents don't like him?"  
"More like the law doesn't like us," Monty replied darkly.   
"Ah."   
Monty didn't respond.  
"...you going to elaborate on that? No?" The girl stared him down. "Alright. Fine, we can bring him back to my house. My parents won't be home until later and my brother and I are really close, he won't rat me out. I'll call him and get him to pick us up."  
Monty spluttered. "What?! Your house? We can't just-"  
Octavia waved him off. "I know I'm wonderful, thank me later."  
"I wouldn't exactly use the word /thank/-"  
"Goggles here needs medical attention, can we just get going?" Octavia waved him off, her phone already out. "Bellamy, pick me up in 5? Kay. Bye. Yes, you are the best. "  
She shoved her phone into her handbag. "OK, let's go."  
Monty sighed, and, having no other options, carefully picked up his unconscious friend bridal-style, struggling under his weight.   
"You want help carrying him? I mean, you're both pretty scrawny-"  
"No- I'm - Fine," Monty gasped, half leaning against the wall. It had happened plenty of times before, Jasper getting high and going unconscious, leaving Monty to deal. Only those times, Jasper didn't have bruised cheeks and blackened eyes, blood dripping down his forehead, his eyes only slits of white-   
Well. 

Octavia waved over her brother's car, a slightly beat up truck. Bellamy jumped out, his eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell, Octavia? Oh no. We are /not/ going through this again, I am /not/ going to allow-"  
"Come on, Bel, this kid was bleeding out in a storage closet, what was I supposed to do?"  
Monty straggled forward, hissing in Octavia's ear, "you didn't explain?!"


End file.
